


Long-lasting

by BornToLose



Category: Dead Boys (Band), The Lords of the New Church (Band)
Genre: Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: After a Dead Boys gig, you get Stiv to sign something for you - among other things...
Relationships: Stiv Bators/Reader





	Long-lasting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for letting me write this self-indulgent fic

The so-called backstage area of the club was full of people drinking beer, chatting and getting autographs. It was your first Dead Boys gig and you'd brought the flyer in hopes of getting it signed by the band - or just Stiv Bators, you weren't picky as long as you got to meet him.

"Hey babe!" a voice called, snapping you out of your thoughts.

You looked up and your heart started beating faster as you approached the singer with a smile. "Hi, you guys were great!"

"Thank you!" He gestured to the flyer and pen in your hands. "You want me to sign that?"

You nodded and he held the sheet against the wall, asking, "What's your name?"

"(Y/n)."

He scribbled a short text and his signature on it. From the corner of his eye, he noticed you chewing on your lip as your gaze wandered up and down his body. Damn, those leopard print pants looked so good on him…

Smirking, he handed you the flyer and you looked down at it, reading  _ 'for the hottie (y/n) - Stiv Bators' _ . Your voice cracked a bit as you replied, "Thank you!"

Stiv checked you out in a not-so-subtle manner. "Well (y/n), you have something that lasts for a while, now give me something that lasts for a while," he said in a low voice, looking at you with dark eyes.

You gave him a knowing look and placed the paper on the nearest table before he grabbed your hand and pulled you close to his body, leaning forward to crash his lips into yours. Your hands flew into his hair and you parted your lips to deepen the kiss.

Originally, you'd come here to get an autograph and maybe have a chat, but here you were, making out with Stiv fucking Bators - and you weren't opposed to this at all. You'd sort of fantasized about it before, but you hadn't thought it would actually happen.

In a matter of minutes, you got progressively rougher, hands wandering as you pressed your bodies against each other's. He moaned when you bit his lip and with a satisfied grin, your lips traveled down his jaw to his neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin there.

"Fuck," Stiv breathed heavily, tugging at your hair, which you interpreted as a sign to go even harder. Pushing his T-shirt to the side to get better access to his collarbone, you continued your trail of forming hickeys.

One of your hands moved up his chest underneath his shirt and he wrapped an arm around you, slipping his hand into the back pocket of your jeans.

After returning to some spots to make the marks even darker than they already were, you got back on eye-level with him and captured his lips in another passionate kiss.

"I think this will do for the next two weeks," you said as you broke the kiss, slowly tracing your fingertips along his neck and smirking at his flustered face.


End file.
